


Arms Wide Open

by MrAudioDrama



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Bonding, Brahma Mention, F/F, Family, Other, Points at Nureyev: that man is emotionally repressed!, Shopping, Snow, Snowball Fight, Stealing, Tension, Theft, Vespa: I want that thief obliterated, Wedding Dresses, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAudioDrama/pseuds/MrAudioDrama
Summary: That left one job with no one to do it. Someone to help them choose their wardrobe. Normally this would be quite the easy decision. Juno didn’t have a real job, therefore it goes to him. But she is a kind Captain, and as much as she loves her dearest sharpshooter, she doesn't think her own anxiety could bear the burden of his own.Peter Ransom steps forward before anyone else even has a chance. Faced with his tense relationship with both Buddy and Vespa, he will try his hardest to try and show that he cares.
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko & Peter Nureyev, Buddy Aurinko/Vespa Ilkay, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel, Vespa Ilkay & Peter Nureyev
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57
Collections: TPP Valentine's Exchange





	1. Olive Branches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myzic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myzic/gifts).



Weddings take work, weeks of planning and decision making and preparations. Buddy had three days. To accomplish such a feat she would need the help of her family, each person dedicating themselves to their individual jobs with as much gusto as she expects from them on any heist.

Relegating the jobs is fairly easy. Vespa writes her vows, Rita’s tech makes her a shoe in for the decorations and fan fare. Her history with Jet makes him the perfect officiater. Ransom had been annoying the hell out of them with that damned instrument, so he may as well put his skills to use. And last but certainly not least, Juno was ever so pretty a lady so he gets to sit there and dazzle them all.

That left one job with no one to do it. Someone to help them choose their wardrobe. Normally this would be quite the easy decision. Juno didn’t have a real job, therefore it goes to him. But she is a kind Captain, and as much as she loves her dearest sharpshooter, she doesn't think her own anxiety could bear the burden of his own. 

She is left with no decision but to ask directly. “Now, last but certainly not least. Both Vespa and myself will need someone to give their second opinion on our wardrobe. We will be landing on a Saturnian satellite moon, known for having one of the best bridal shops in our area. I will accept nothing but the best.” Her eyes scan across the crew. “Any volunteers?” 

For a moment she almost believes that Juno will offer, but the second he opens his mouth Ransom steps forward. “I think you’ll find that I would be the perfect aide, Captain.”

Juno pouts and crosses his arms, but Buddy knows him well enough to see his muscles relax when he realizes he doesn’t need to be surrounded by wedding dresses for an extended period of time.

“Ah, Ransom.” She directs her gaze back at him. “You’re already quite booked with your musical performance are you not?” 

“Like hell am I letting  _ him  _ choose my outfit, Bud!” Vespa protests. She’d made Buddy more than aware that she didn’t believe she even  _ needed  _ help picking out her outfit. Normally, this is something she would agree with her fiancée on, but weddings make people vulnerable. And vulnerable people worry.

“Now now, Doctor. I mean you no harm.” Ransom lilts, “I will have plenty of time to practice  _ and  _ to venture out with the both of you. I had to be a wedding planner for quite a few aliases. I believe you’ll find me quite skilled in that regard.”

“And what fake name did you give  _ them _ , huh? I hope it was more fucking original than Peter Ransom!” Vespa bites. Ransom’s posture tenses, Buddy watches Juno take his hand silently. She sighs. 

“Darling, would you prefer Rita do it?” She raises a playful eyebrow at Vespa, “Besides. I think this will be a delightful bonding exercise for the both of you. I want my family in top form for my wedding!” 

“I take that to mean I’ve gotten the job?” Ransom tilts his head at her, hand still entwined with Juno’s so tight she can see the white of his knuckles. 

“Yes, darling. Quite. We land in the morning, so do try not to stay up all night. Again. It’s bad for your skin.” 

He opens his mouth in protest, and then shuts it. An unidentifiable expression hides behind his eyes, but for some reason Buddy can tell it’s warm, affectionate even.

“I’ll get him there somehow.” Juno promises, “If I can’t do anything else for your wedding, I can at least keep my boyfriend well rested.” 

“Much appreciated.” She smiles, “You know I’m terribly sorry-“ 

“Yeah yeah,” Juno gruffs, “Don’t worry about it, or whatever. Not my problem.” 

Buddy is left to gather her papers as Juno stands, “Whaddaya say we head back to my room, Ransom?”

She rolls her eyes as Ransom pretends to be scandalized, “Why,  _ Detective. _ ”

“Oh, shut up. I’m exhausted.” He leads Ransom off, the thief holding the same lovesick expression he always does when he thinks no one is watching him. Of all the things Buddy Aurinko knew about Peter Ransom, there was nothing more genuine than his feelings for one Juno Steel. 

Vespa grumbles unhappily all the way back to their bedroom. “Stupid thief... gonna tell  _ me _ what to wear to  _ my  _ wedding?” 

“Darling he’s there to help, not to boss you around.” 

“Oh like he won’t  _ jump  _ at the chance to act like he’s better than me!” 

Buddy strokes Vespa’s hair with care after she climbs into bed. “I know you don’t trust him. Even  _ I  _ have had my doubts, and you know that I hardly ever allow such a thing. But I want us to. I want us to be able to trust him. Do you understand that?” She stares at her wife in worry, if this was something that Vespa truly couldn’t stand, then she’ll call it off. She’ll fold the whole idea up, and file it away.

Vespa’s eyes meet hers for a moment, searching for any trace of coercion. Not finding it, they drop low. “I... guess so, Bud.” 

“He is part of this family now. That is an irrevocable fact. And my father always said trust begins with small steps. Let us extend the olive branch, just this once. It’s the only way to reach someone like Peter Ransom.” 

“You’re right, Bud. You’re always right.” 

“Oh, don’t give me too much credit!” She laughs, so bright that Vespa’s lips quirk upwards in a smile as well. “My head might explode, and that would be quite the shame. I quite like my head the way it is.” 

Vespa laughs in that soft, loving way that makes Buddy’s mechanical heart whirr in funny ways. “I like it that way too, Bud.”

She laughs with her for a moment, letting it die down naturally, “Vespa. I’m not always right, you know. You challenge me, and it makes me better. Never stop doing that, okay?” 

“Your wish is my command,  _ fiancée.”  _

“And just think. In three more days, you’ll be calling me your wife.”


	2. Of Captains and Thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buddy's Dress

One of the bonuses to being the Captain of the Carte Blanche is that no one can demand her presence. She is in charge of waking up herself, typically at about seven hundred hours. Ransom appeared to have different idea’s this morning, knocking on her door at what her comms insists is five thirty in the morning.

”Captain? Captain Aurinko are you awake?” Ransom calls through the door. Perhaps this has been a mistake. She is going to murder him for this, she’s certain. She shifts away from Vespa, who has somehow managed to stay asleep, and swings her legs off the bed.

By the time she gets to the door and slides it open, he’s already gone. And Oh,  _ no _ . He does  _ not _ get to wake her up this early just to run away. The hard rubber soles of her slippers clack against the floor as she storms through the halls.

She comes across him pacing in the kitchen. “Get it together.” He mumbles aloud, giving her slight pause. “You’re Peter Ransom. Juno was right, you can do this. I mean she’s only one of your idols, what could go wrong! This is pointless… Why am I even worried? If Peter Ransom could get into New K-”

Buddy’s good eye opens wide in shock and she coughs to announce her presence. She might be a thief, but families are built on trust. If she were to violate his now by hearing information he was far from ready to share, he may close off forever.

He jumps with a start, dropping the book she hadn’t noticed he was holding. “Captain! Oh, I’m terribly sorry to have woken you.” Ransom looks genuine as he quickly bends down and reveals the catalogue of dresses he was studying.

Just this once, she’ll allow it. “It’s quite alright, darling. Don’t concern yourself, I wasn’t sleeping very well anyhow. Was there something I could help you with?”

Buddy gives him a thousand dollar smile, and approaches one of the bar stools, “We don’t have all night, dear, only a few hours before our darling wives wake up and find us missing.”

”Of course, Captain. Right away-” He hurries up to her, she notices his blush when the over counter lights illuminate him and the circles under his eyes.

”Did you sleep?” She questions, placing her hand on his. “Ransom I expect you to be in top form, the human condition can be frustrating but it must be obeyed.”

”I slept.” He defends, “Juno made sure of that. You’ve no need to worry about me!”

His tight smile suggests otherwise, but she doesn’t push. “Alright, darling. Now, what has you all riled up this morning?”

Buddy listens intently as he outlines his concerns about the dresses. If they wanted a specific style, if there was any cultural relevance to the looks of the dresses, if they even wanted dresses at all. Wedding suits were quite fashionable the year before. Throughout all of this she can hear him saying  _ “She’s only one of your idols.” _

They all knew that Ransom had idolized Jet. It’s part of the friction between them. But she’d no idea that he harbored any similar emotions towards Vespa or herself. His meticulous questions and planning proved their validity, however. He was pulling himself apart to make sure this was perfect.

Peter Ransom was about as thick a veneer as Captain Buddy Aurinko was, but right now neither of them were utilising such personas. This is the… perhaps realest version of the man in front of her that she’s ever had the honor of seeing.

They’re alike in many ways. It’s a shame she’s never been able to see that before.

They cover everything he can think of, and soon, long after Juno and Vespa have grouched to them about waking up alone. They land at their destination, Ransom dancing on his feet anxiously.

Juno takes his hands and forces his attention on him. “Come on, hon. You need to relax, or else you’re gonna pass out while she’s trying something on. Let's go and take a walk, yeah?”

Ransom nods hesitantly, and they head off the ship. It’s a matter of seconds before she hears Juno yelp and Buddy rushes to make sure he’s alright.

”What the fuck!” He cries, running back onto the ship, “What is that!! Why is it so powdery!! Why is it so fucking  _ cold _ .”

” _ Juno _ .” Ransom reappears, “Dearest heart, love of my life. Have you never seen snow before?”

”That’s  _ snow?”  _ He demands, “We live under  _ domes  _ on Mars, remember? Old town’s weather synthesizer was broken!! And Hyperion City didn’t have any reason to use theirs!! Fuck!!”

”Darling, it can’t hurt you.” He coos, taking hold of Juno’s hands, “Do you need me to bundle you up so you don’t get cold?”

”Oh shove off, pretty boy.” He yanks his hands back and attempts to retreat into the ship.

”Juno, I do hope a little rough terrain isn’t enough to keep you from doing the job I assigned you?” Buddy hums, stirring her coffee in disinterest until he turns on his heel and marches back to Ransom.

”Fine.” He grumbles, pulling gloves out of his pocket and shoving them on his hands. “Show me what’s so damn great about snow.”

Ransom raises an eyebrow, but he beams when he takes Juno’s hand. Buddy has no doubt that Juno’s going to see one kid throwing snowballs and adopt that behavior immediately. She does hope that Ransom isn’t wearing anything expensive.

She entertains herself with fruitlessly attempting to create her own vows until her comms beeps insistently in reminder. Ransom will be waiting for her now.

Juno is with him still, grinning like mad when she arrives. “Hello, you two. Did you have a good time after all?”

”One of us did.” Peter demures, “Bringing a sharpshooter somewhere with endless ammunition was poorly calculated on my part.”

Juno laughs, “I’m gonna go make some snow Ritas, you two kids have fun!”

He pushes off the wall, and kisses Ransom quickly on the cheek. “Love you, babe!” He calls, running in the direction that Buddy had last saw his former secretary.

”I love you too, dearest!” Ransom waves, and redirects his eyes to her, “Shall we, Captain?”

”We shall, indeed!” She takes his hand in hers, and they abscond into the warmth of the bridal shop. The cold did horrors on her joints, and brought back age old aches from the way that radiation had weakened her bones. Not even her heaviest jacket could prevent it.

Ransoms’s eyes sparkle when he sees the collection of dresses. He immediately shoots off, and grabs the few that immediately fit the criteria they had set that morning.

”Not too many, darling! You still need to help Vespa today, as well.” Buddy calls after him, but it’s pointless. He’s enjoying himself far too much. The explanation he gives when he finally finds her again is almost too fast paced for her to keep up with.

One dress fits her figure, another is about the grandeur, one is easy to fight in should the need arise, another is embroidered with suns and stars at the bottom, the meaning of names evidently strikes a chord with him.

She smiles fondly, she feels like she’s gotten to  _ know  _ Peter Ransom in these past few hours far more than she has all year.

”Don’t worry about the veil.” He muses after, “Just worry about the front piece, I’ve had the most wonderful idea. What do you think? I can cut the veil to make it cover up the irradiated part of your face rather than the whole thing. Then, when it’s lifted, and please do let me know if this wouldn’t be something you’re comfortable with, Vespa will see all of you. Poeticism at it’s finest.”

Showing her scars was a raw area that ached in her heart just at the thought. But… she wants this wedding to be about them. She thinks about the way Vespa talks about her scars, as if they are beautiful because they are  _ hers _ .

Buddy swallows shortly, “I think… that is a wonderful idea Ransom. I appreciate how seriously you are taking this.”

”Why of course!” He beams, “Now take these and try on the one that you like the best!” He shoves the dresses on her, and ushers her off.

She tries on dress after dress, but none of them seem to click in the way that Buddy likes. Until he pulls one out hesitantly, the bodice is embroidered with synthetic diamonds, but not any shape she’s ever seen before. “These are… constellations.” He whispers, “The constellations you can see from the night sky of Brahma, actually.”

The skirt is stunning, with a detachable train. Soft silk that bunches together almost methodically. He hands it to her. “I think you would look… truly stunning in this, Captain.”

Ransom holds the dress with a delicate, almost wistful touch. It intrigues her, but it is none of her business as to why. She simply knows to handle it with just as much care.

”I-” He coughs, “I don’t know how it got here. Outer Rim designers… are rather rare on Solar planets. But… Vespa being Outer Rim herself, I think she’ll recognize the unique way they synthesize their jewels.”

Buddy nods, and when she tries it on… something clicks. It comes with a delicately put together crown that shines in the light of the boutique.

When she comes out, Ransom simply nods. Wiping a stubborn tear from his eye. “That’s the one, isn’t it.” He whispers.

Buddy smiles and nods. She makes her way down the stairs and pulls him into a hug. “Thank you.”

He hesitantly hugs her back. “Thank  _ you,  _ Buddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments as Always are Apprciated!!! 
> 
> MrAudioDrama anywhere i'd be!


	3. Honor Amongst Thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vespa's Adventure

Vespa is _not_ having a good day. First, she wakes up without Buddy. Then, she has to deal with Juno _complaining_ that she won’t pass him the _salt_ when it’s literally in his reach. And _then_ she has to spend hours of the day alone without Buddy _again_ because she’ll be with Ransom.

And then she has to deal with him herself. Knowledge is important to Vespa Ilkay. It equates to a level of trust. Vespa knows pretty much every damn thing about Juno Steel, so she can trust him. She knows everything about Jet, about Buddy. So she trusts them.

She doesn’t actually know that much about Rita, but Juno’s known her for 20 years and she guesses she knows about the same amount. It’s not for lack of Rita mentioning the information, it’s just how fast that information is delivered.

No one knows anything about Peter Ransom. He’s hiding something, and Vespa doesn’t trust people who hide things. If Jet can be honest about murdering fifteen people, what does Ransom have that could possibly be worse.

Vespa wants to find out, and she wants to shove it in everyone’s faces so they’ll get why he has to go. But for now, she has to be _alone_ with the one person that makes her feel unsafe in her own home. Sure, he’s family. She wouldn’t hurt him, no. She can’t even say for certain that she wants to see him hurt yet.

But being alone with him? No thanks. She’s had a lifetime of being alone with untrustworthy people ever since she was originally separated from Buddy. It puts her on edge, and she _hates_ being on edge.

Anxiety does nothing to help her differentiate whether things are real or not, if anything it makes it worse. Yet, Buddy wanted her to extend some _stupid_ olive branch to a man who is hiding an orchard.

He doesn’t meet her where Buddy said he would, he heads her off in town square. “Vespa! How delightful to see you!”

”Can it. Drop the act already. I didn’t believe it last week, or the week before, and I don’t believe it now.”

He falters for a moment, steadying himself. “Doctor, I know you do not have faith in me. I am well acquainted with why, but as hard as you may find it to believe… I _have_ come to care about you.”

She rolls her eyes, “You’re right! I _do_ find it hard to believe!”

Ransom sighs, nodding, “Fair enough, dear doctor. But, indulge me this once. We have _two_ stops to make tonight.”

”Two?” She crosses her arms, “Nuh uh, I didn’t sign up for a world tour, I signed up for you to play supervisor while I pick out a dress.”

”No…” He rolls on the balls of his feet, “I am here to _help_ , so you end up with the best possible wedding dress you can. Just like I did Buddy.”

”That’s Captain Aurinko to you,” She growls. He was nowhere close enough to Buddy to be on first name basis. She refuses to accept such a thing. If he truly wanted to gain that right he would just _tell them who he was_.

”Right.” He says shortly. They walk in silence, Vespa having no choice but to trust that he knows where he’s going. She’s never been to this moon before, or if she has it wasn’t for long enough that she knows her way around.

They’re nearing a brightly lit street with what Vespa assumes to be shop windows when Ransom moves suddenly and quickly enough that she draws her knife. But when he reaches his destination she realizes he-

He caught a fucking snowball.

”Ransom what the hell are you doing!” she yells, where had that even come from? Normally she would’ve seen something like that coming.

”Keeping you from spending the rest of the night angry, or miserable, or both.” He says, exasperated. Taking swift steps in the direction she assumes it came from. He reaches down past a mound of snow and pulls up Juno, who she can see snickering.

Ransom doesn’t look amused though, crossing his arms while Vespa imagines Juno is sheepishly explaining himself.

Juno turns and waves to her awkwardly, signing “I’m Sorry” and smiling.

She rolls her eyes and signs back, “Whatever, Steel.”

Ransom shakes his head at Juno, and says something with tense posture before kissing Juno’s hand and turning back.

”Apologies, Doctor. He wanted to prank you, I told him very succinctly that that would not be acceptable tonight.”

”And why did you do that?” She regards him with cautious eyes. She’s never seen Ransom talk to Juno that way before, stressed, upset maybe. Aside from the very first mission they went on.

”Because, we’re out here to have a nice night. And if you had been hit out of nowhere when you’re _already_ clearly on edge, you would either have panicked, or gotten upset. And neither is what this night is about.” He wrings his hands, “He won’t do it again, he promised.”

She nods, “…thanks, Ransom. That was uncharacteristically thoughtful.”

”I told you. Believe it or not I am of _no_ threat to you, Vespa Ilkay. And I’d rather prefer your wedding be a beautiful affair. The two of you deserve it.”

He leads her first to a… body armor shop?

”What the hell? Ransom I think we’re at the wrong…” Vespa turns to him, but he’s already far inside the shop.

”Not at the wrong place,” He hums, “Pick out your favorite piece, and then we can head to the boutique!” He looks over and smiles hesitantly. It’s reassuring in some sense, she’s surprised to find. He’s nervous… he wants to impress her.

She’s slightly suspicious as to why, but it makes her feel better about being alone with her.

Vespa browses for a while, it’s an impressive collection, all of it is even _breathable._ Good god did she have horror stories about the cheap knock off body armor she’d gotten on Ranga. Breathable was supposed to be a luxury addition, but she thinks it’s rather necessary if you want to effectively use it for the type of work she does.

Ransom is stealing things here and there, she notices, tiny knives slipping into his pockets, hand guards that look like leather gloves. Most likely something he’ll give to Juno later, she supposes. It’s endearing, nearly. When Buddy was younger she was always itching to pickpocket, and after that it had become second nature.

She catches herself staring and shakes her head, turning back to the stunning titanium grade fabric she’d been examining. She whistles to gain Ransom’s attention, nodding to him when he turns.

His entire demeanor changes, and she watches as Peter Ransom does one of the most impressive things he _can_ do. Put on a face.

His incredible ability to become a different person at the drop of a hat was one of the reasons she didn’t trust him, but she had to admit it was useful. She snags a few things with expert precision, Ransom confusing the cashier with ease. When she looks up to the cameras, she sees their lines have all been cut.

She realizes seconds later that that’s why Ransom had been grabbing the knives.

Vespa won’t ever admit it to him, but she’s a little impressed.

He meets her outside five minutes later with a beaming smile on his face. “So?” He questions, “Find what you need?”

She holds it out to him, “Not sure why you wanted me to pick this shit out, but here.”

Ransom takes it gracefully, “Now, would you mind explaining to me why you picked what you did?”

Vespa jumps at the chance, throwing herself into an explanation on the mechanics of the fabric used to make it, the way breathability works in such things, she explains the history of how these features were invented, and why they’re useful. They’re in front of the bridal shop when she realizes that she’d been talking the whole time.

Ransom had listened intently the entire time, asking questions, nodding along. She flushed with embarrassment. “I- Sorry?” Vespa says weakly.

”You seemed to be having a delightful time! I was thrilled to listen.” He smiles at her, and she can’t read anything but earnest out of his tone.

He guides her into the shop. The dress part will be easy, Vespa had circled one for him in the catalogue. A simple gown with long sleeves, and a squared off waist that would come just to the ground.

Vespa _hates_ when she can trip over the dresses she wears. She’s an _assassin_. Tripping could be the difference between living or dying. Ransom insists she tries it on, and it’s perfect in every way she needed it to be.

She just feels… vulnerable in it. The fabric wasn’t thick, there was nowhere for her to keep a knife aside from in her boots. She gives him a small look at it, and he smiles and clasps it’s hands together.

”Beautiful!” He cries, “Is this the one, dear doctor?”

Vespa nods, “It’s… fine.” She smiles shortly, and rushes back to get it off as soon as possible.

The walk back is about as quiet as their initial walk, until Vespa gathers the nerve to talk. “Hey, Ransom? Thanks for helping me out. Robbing that store was actually pretty cool. Made my day a little better.”

He looks down at her surprised, “Oh I’m so glad! I… really did want everything to go perfectly today.”

”Why?” She presses, “You know I don’t trust you, what could you possibly gain from all of this?”

He lets out a long, thoughtful sigh. “When I was… a young thief. I aspired to be you, you know? Jet Siquliak had all of the big bombastic things that every kid thought was cool… but you two. I wanted to be just like you.”

Ransom refuses to meet her eyes, “Stealing from the people that deserved it, that’s always who I wanted to be. A robin hood, I suppose… I was devastated when the news reported what happened to you.”

Vespa doesn’t have the words to respond, any other day she would accuse him of lying. Of trying to trick her into trusting him. “Why are you telling me this?” She asks.

”Because… it’s been nearly a year. You two are getting _married_ , and you’ll retire not long after, and I’ve all but ruined my chances to be someone worthy of your respect. So… there you are.” He whispers, fiddling with the rings on his hand. “You don’t need to let this change your opinion on me, I just thought it fit to let you know.”

Vespa nods, “Okay, Ransom. Alright.”

The rest of the walk consists of silence, and they part without a word when they reach the ship. She doesn’t realize that he didn’t actually give her the dress, until she wakes up the next morning to the dress laid out on her bed.

She reaches out to touch it, and comes into contact with the material from the body armor they’d stolen. The entire top half was now composed of it. Vespa picks up the dress curiously, it’s heavier than she remembered.

She reaches into the skirt, and finds pockets holding the knives he’d stolen. For her. There’s a note affixed to the back.

”Security in Marriage requires Security of the Self. I hope this helps! - Peter Ransom” But there’s a name that starts with an N roughly scratched out in between.

Vespa may not trust Peter Ransom. Whoever he is. But she sure as hell likes him a lot more than she did yesterday, and maybe that’s enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos extremely appreciated
> 
> @MrAudioDrama anywhere i'd be!

**Author's Note:**

> Myzic!! I hope you liked this!! Happy Valentines Day!! Your prompts were AMAZING I had a wonderful time with them.
> 
> Comments and Kudos as always are greatly appreciated and I will love you forever!! 
> 
> Happy Valentines Day!! Find my @MrAudioDrama on Twitter or Tumblr!


End file.
